


Handprints

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Sex, Spanking, rushed work hahahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Minhyun has been touchy with others and Jonghyun gives him a punishment.





	Handprints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightberrypearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/gifts).



> Happy Birthday my angsty filth child. This is for you although not sure how far it is from imagination.  
> Not proofed so we ignore all errors till further notice.

The dorm is eerily quiet when Minhyun steps in. All the lights have been turned off, no sounds, no movement. He closes the door carefully and places his bags in a corner. The clock blinks 11pm and his members should be bustling around with the television turned on, Aron petting Noah or Minki blasting music.

 

Minhyun peeks through the door to Jonghyun’s room. It’s dark but he can feel the cool air from the air-condition, ‘is he sleeping?’. He decides to go in to check, except he barely gets a couple of steps into the room before he’s pushed against the door, air knocked out of him. He panics and tries to push the attacker away but hears a familiar voice from the figure who’s invading his personal space. “Surprised you still knew your way back here.”

Minhyun halts his movement and tries to focus his sight in the dark, “Jonghyun? What are you doing?”

He hears a chuckle as Jonghyun slides his hands down Minhyun’s butt to slowly caress the clothed flesh, “I would ask you the same.” He whispers against his neck, “Was it nice when Sungwoon hyung touched you? Did you want more? Hmm?”

Minhyun feels goose bumps rise around his arms from the way Jonghyun is talking, deep and coarse. He cannot deny how he’s enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend groping him, missing Jonghyun’s touch.

“No, only wanted yours Jju, ah—,” a sudden squeeze leads a loud moan out of him and he wraps his arms around Jonghyun’s waist. Jonghyun continues to grab on the flesh as he kisses up his’s neck. He only buries his face deeper into Jonghyun’s neck, unable to control how sensitive his body is to the touches.

Minhyun prides himself in having good self-control but right now, all his mind can ask for is _more._ He misses Jonghyun, misses being able to cuddle into his side, or vice versa, whenever he wants to, misses the feeling of slow kisses and heated touches. He wants Jonghyun, never knew how much he craved to touch his lover, but right now, it’s all right here in front of him and he doesn’t need to control his urges.

He holds Jonghyun’s face in his hands, it’s dark but Jonghyun’s eyes still shine beautifully and he feels his heart bursting with love. He tilts his head forward to kiss him hard. Kisses him wetly, and with all his need displayed out. Their tongues moving in sync like a dance as they explore each other’s mouth like it’s their first time.

Jonghyun slaps him on the butt when Minhyun bites to harshly on his lips and reaches to the side to switch on the lights. It’s a sudden blindness and Jonghyun takes advantage of the pause to push him down the bed. He admires how pretty his boyfriend looks, flushed skin with messed up hair and shining lips.

“You should be punished,” Jonghyun says as he lifts Minhyun’s shirt to slowly trace the outline of the well-defined abs. Trailing his fingers up to his chest to ghost around the nipples before sliding back down to the navel.

Minhyun moans and squirms at the feathery strokes, feeling all the heat rush down to his groin, “Yes, spank me, punish me, please,” he whines.

“Then strip,” Jonghyun commands.

Minhyun moves likes he’s in a trance, sitting up to remove his shirt and unbuckling his belt swiftly to pull both his pants and boxers down to pool at his ankles. Jonghyun stares at him the whole time, gaze trailing from the broad shoulders all the way down to his erect cock. He beckons him back on the bed and Minhyun obeys.

Jonghyun places a hand on Minhyun’s thighs and the other one slowly pumping his dick, “Look at how hard you are. How many do you think you can take? Five?”

Minhyun grabs on the sheets and nods, feeling his body shake with need. Jonghyun lets go and slaps the side of his thigh as a signal to turn around. He turns and kneels, ass in the air, hiding his face into the pillows from the embarrassment of his position.

Jonghyun slowly rubs the smooth skin, placing his palms nicely on each globe and amazes and how nicely they fit in his hands. Then let go to lift his hand which come backs down with a resounding snap. Minhyun groans loudly, “Harder Jonghyun,” and wiggles his ass in the air.

Jonghyun clicks his tongue at the demand, but complies and leaves two continuous slaps down his butt. Minhyun screams into the pillows but doesn’t ask him to stop. His dick throbbing and leaking precum on to the sheets.

“Are you okay? Can you take it?” Jonghyun asks, concerned with the angry red marks on the pale skin.

Minhyun gasps out a throaty yes and Jonghyun takes a breath before finishing off with another two, this time harder than before. Minhyun cries brokenly as his legs shakes, ass bouncing with the impact. A handprint is burning brightly on his skin and Jonghyun knows it’ll sting later on, “No more,” he says as he massages the sore area.

Minhyun whines but knows the constraints he should comply to, “I want to suck you off.”

Jonghyun groans at the statement, feels his own arousal pulsing in his tight pants. Minhyun doesn’t wait for confirmation, exchanging his position so he’s above Jonghyun.

He looks at his with a pitiful expression, absolutely debouched with watery eyes, “Please?”

“Okay,” is all he needs before pulling his pants and boxers off and letting his dick spring free. Jonghyun hisses when the cold air hits his burning skin but it’s quickly replaced with warm hands wrapping around his base and a warm breath ghosting on his tip.

Minhyun takes his sweet time, slowly circling the tip and taking in inch by inch. Jonghyun grabs on his hair when his dick hits the back of his throat, wet and hot surrounding him. Minhyun relaxes for a moment before sliding his mouth all the way out and back in again.

He starts a tempo and Jonghyun pulls tightly on his hair, bouncing his hips to get more. Minhyun lets Jonghyun fuck his face as he plays with his own leaking dick. He knows we won’t last long and chases his own climax as he the other hand plays with Jonghyun’s balls.

A few pumps are enough for him to cum into his own hands and moan wantonly with Jonghyun’s dick still in his mouth. The vibrations shoot up Jonghyun’s spine and he tries to push Minhyun off but the other only sucks harder.

Jonghyun cums into Minhyun’s mouth with a few more thrusts, his body shaking as Minhyun milks him up. Swallowing whatever he can and licking his way clean like he’s eating his favourite desert. He swirls his tongue on the oversensitive tip and Jonghyun whines, “Minhyun, enough.”

He complies by moving up to kiss Jonghyun on the lips before smiling at him, “I missed you.”

Jonghyun hums as he wipes away the tears at the corner of his eyes, “I missed you too. Come on, I’ll clean you up.”

“It’s okay, I want to stay here for a while,” Minhyun answers after grabbing some tissue to clean his hands. He hugs Jonghyun by the waist and stares at the other.

“Thank you,” he says, and Jonghyun smile in understanding, hugging him back and resting his head in the junction between Minhyun’s neck and shoulder. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also to the 33 (?) people who voted for this way back when I asked. Enjoy!
> 
> 14 days to #twohyunweek guys! Hope everybody is as hypes as I am and do catch up at [twitter where we celebrate our moon and star @twohyunweek!](https://twitter.com/twohyunweek)
> 
> Meanwhile I'll be at  
> Twitter: [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)  
> Currouscat: [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun)


End file.
